


Nighttime Experimentations

by SusannahMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusannahMalfoy/pseuds/SusannahMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them being sleepless in Grimmauld Place during a hot summer night, Harry and Snape accidentally run into each other in the kitchen. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Experimentations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction in English (I am not a native speaker).
> 
> Please be gentle. And if you like the story, might you leave a review?
> 
> Off you go then. Shush! And start reading...

Nighttime experimentation

by SusanMalfoy

 

Harry couldn´t sleep. It was quite hot and terribly stuffy in the middle of summer in Grimmauld Place. He was thirsty, so he padded down the stairs to the kitchen. To his surprise, the room was already lit. He nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw a pajama-clad Severus Snape leaning against the counter, sipping from a glass of tap-water.

„Hi,“ Harry reluctantly mumbled. Although the animosity between him and his former potions master had eased during the war, he still didn´t feel completely comfortable in his presence. Also his rhetorical skills, which had grown a lot those last years (thanks to Hermione, of course, and all those speeches he had to give after Voldemorts downfall), went down the drain as soon as Professor Snape came in a ten-foot range of Harry.

„I don´t think I´ve ever seen you in pajamas“, Harry said, and immediately wished to be able to take it back.

Snape snorted, but not without humour. „I believe that is the appropriate attire when going to bed.“

A shiver ran down Harry´s spine. The long detested Potions Master just had a way to speak that made him uncomfortable in many different ways, not all of those unpleasant, and he didn´t want to examine all of that too closely. He might have been a Gryffindor in his school days, but he probably used up all of his bravery killing Voldemort several months ago.

„Right. I was just thirsty“, Harry said and took a glass from one of the cabinets, filling it with cool water from the tap. When he turned around to lean against the sink, he stood closer to Snape than anticipated. 

„I appreciate that I can live here until I find a new accomodation.“

„No problems... I´m sorry Spinner´s End was destroyed after serving us for additional Order quarters.“

After some more silence, Harry added „Will you miss it?“

Snape sighed. „I don´t think so.“

Both men kept nursing their water quietly.

From the corner of his eye, Harry perused Snape´s form. It was interesting to see him without his dozens of layers of clothes, and Harry´s cheeks grew warm, while he mustered the older man´s chest under the thin white cotton.

Snape chuckled deeply, and Harry knew he´d been caught. He tried to act as if nothing had happened and failed miserably.

„So the rumour is true... The Saviour of the Wizarding World does like men...“, Snape mused, and Harry thought he could hear a hint of a smile in the tone.

„Well...“, Harry gulped and shifted awkwardly to hide his body´s reaction to Snape´s deep, rich voice, „it´s not that I had much time to try anything, what with that maniac trying to kill me and my friends for the last decade...“, he defended himself.

When he looked at Snape he saw a pair of risen eyebrows and a musing look that didn´t seem to go together with the man he thought he knew.

„So you´re not completely sure then.“

„I don´t know. I´ve never had one or the other. I´ve only ever kissed two girls.“ Harry mussed up his hair further in an attempt to somehow ease the tension. „I don´t know why I´m telling you this...“

„I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to make you uncomfortable. Although, if you need further... experimentation regarding said subject, you might find me willing to assist you.“ 

At Harry´s flabberghasted expression, Snape added, „Forgive me. I was under the impression that you find me... not entirely repugnant. I will leave you be now.“ Snape put his glass into the sink, swished his wand over it in an elaborate movement to clean it and levitated it back into the cupboard.

„I don´t!“, Harry blurted out, „I´m just so surprised you´d find me, uh, adequate, as you´d likely put it. But I do find you attractive. As I´m sure you noticed...“, Harry added embarrassedly. „I´m still not entirely sure why you would offer such a thing, but if you´re, uh, sure, uh, I´d love to. Yeah.“

Snapes left corner of the mouth lifted into the ressemblance of a smile and he held out his hand. And although his finger nails were far from being impeccable due to stains left behind from complicated potions, his hand was lean and elegant and Harry was excited to take it. 

He let himself be led in what was Snape´s bedchamber at the moment. Snape flicked on a single candle wandlessly – more light wasn´t necessary, as the full moon shone through the window on the far corner of the room. Harry quickly took in his surroundings, not having been in that normally unused bedroom for a long time. As suspected, everything was put away neatly, and Snape´s robes hung tidily from a valet stand next to the dark, ancient wardrobe.

Snape took a step closer and brought Harry´s attention back to himself.

„So you have never even kissed a man before.“, Snape stated. Harry only managed to nod, his throat having gone completely dry. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he was aware that he´d never been even remotely as attracted to Cho or Ginny as he was now to his former potions professor.

„Would you like me to kiss you, Harry?“, Snape asked evenly.

Harry nodded again.

„Say it, Harry.“

„Ye... yes“, he stuttered and cleared his throat, „I would like you to kiss me. Please“, he hastily added as an afterthought. That brought the first real smile to Snape´s face. He brushed back an errant strand of hair from the face of his once-student, and gently tilted his face to a more favourable angle. Harry opened his lips slightly and quickly licked them in anticipation. Slowly the tall dark man shifted closer and brought his face down to Harry´s level. He softly claimed his lips and employed only a bit of pressure while opening his own mouth a little bit. When he pulled back, Harry came to his senses and wrapped his arms around Snape´s neck, so he would continue the kiss.

Daringly, Harry opened his mouth a fraction further and hoped that Snape might take this almost chaste kiss to another level. The potions professor got the hint and deepened the kiss, starting to devour Harry´s mouth in earnest. Harry needed more contact and tried to get closer to the other man, who looked so delicious and vulnerable in the thin night clothes. This spurred Snape into action, and he pulled Harry down on his bed that stood only a few feet away. Harry landed on top of Snape, but the latter immediately reversed this position, so he straddled his former pupil that had filled out nicely since his school days.

Harry´s shyness had gone somewhere else by that time, and he didn´t miss it a bit. He lifted his hips up to get a bit of friction. His hands roamed the body hovering over him and pulled it down so the two men aligned from head to toe.

„May I take this as confirmation of your approval?“, Snape asked.

„Why, yes, Professor, you may!“, Harry grinned cheekily and lightly bit Snape in the throat.

„If I had known what it takes to being treated respectfully by you...“, Snape moaned.

„What then? Had you thrown me over your desk, Professor?“ Harry panted feverishly while kissing as much of Snape as he could reach at the moment.

„Easy there, Harry, we´ve got lots of time. And I want you to be really sure.“

„I am sure. Stop slowing down, this is meaner than any detention you made be go through!“, Harry huffed frustratedly.

At this, Snape took both his hands and held them above Harry´s head.

„Harry. Look at me. I won´t go anywhere in the near future. I need to find a new home, but that will take longer than a week or two. We don´t need to rush this. You said so yourself; you don´t have much experience. And why do everything at once? Take your time discovering. Enjoy it.“

„You have changed so much since school, Professor.“

„There really is no need to address me with my title anymore, Harry, especially since you didn´t use it when it was indicated. You may call me Severus. You are, after all, lying underneath me.“

At that, Harry grinned.

„But you have changed, don´t deny it!“

„Yes, I have, and so have you. The Dark Lord was a gloomy presence over all of our lives. You know by now I couldn´t have treated you any other way than I did without raising suspicion.“

„I know now. I´m sorry I was such a brat.“

Snape chuckled, and the sound reverberated through Harry´s ribcage and chased away the dark mood that had settled over the both of them at the mentioning of the war.

Harry got bolder, struggled free one of his hands and threaded it through Snape´s – no, Severus´ - dark hair. Now that Severus was´t surrounded by potion fumes most of the day, it wasn´t greasy, but soft and enticing. He pushed one lock back behind Severus´ ears and pulled him down into a gentle kiss, carefully maneuvering to avoid bumping their noses.

„What are your findings so far regarding the object of your desire?“, asked Snape.

„I guess I need some more experimentation to be completely sure – a lot more in fact, but... I think, I didn´t react so strongly before. The last time, it was more like a soft, fuzzy feeling. This time however...“, Harry stopped and searched for the right words, „this time it´s more urgent. I feel like I need to get as close to you as possible. As if I´m burning from the inside out.“ He looked up earnestly. It was hard to say in the dim light of the candle, but it might have been that he discerned a faint flush on Snape´s usually sallow face. Harry closed his eyes and revelled in the warmth that the man above him gave off. He didn´t open them again when Snape started distributing small, fluttery kisses onto his neck and throat.

„That´s nice“, Harry said.

„Is it“, Snape purred deeply.

„Don´t stop!“, Harry pleaded and arched his back in invitation.

Their mouths found each other again and they resumed kissing. Their tongues mingled and danced and their hands tried to push away clothes that were in the way of touching bare skin. Snape unbuttoned Harrys sleep-shirt with deft fingers, while he used his other hand to hold his weight and not crush Harry completely. Harry, having lost all coherent thought just felt for once and gave himself over to the man he meanwhile trusted with his life.

„I want... Would you... I mean-“, Harry stuttered, not being able to string one sentence together because Severus was alternately kissing, biting and licking his bared chest. Snape looked up with lust-darkened eyes and hissed „Tell me what you want, Harry, I will give it to you.“

„I... can you touch me... there?“

„No need to be so shy, Harry. It´s exciting to hear you say it“, Snape encouraged Harry, who looked very red in the face in spite of the dim light. Harry thought, he might as well live up to his former House´s reputation and pulled all his braveness together while facing his once-hated teacher.

„Would you please touch my... cock?“

Snape groaned deeply and sunk his teeth once more in Harry´s throat, while pulling down the black pajama bottoms. He slowly touched the young man´s thighs and ran his slightly-cold hands up and down the ripped legs. Harry started panting uncontrollably, nearly hyperventilating because of those new sensations of another´s touch on his body. And Snape knew exactly where to touch him to arouse him further and further without coming yet to the place Harry needed urgently to be touched.

When Snape feared that the boy would pass out, he gripped Harry´s length confidently, swallowing the ensueing moan with a deep, tongue-heavy kiss. Just seconds afterwards, Harry stiffened all over and came to an intense release.

„Oh shit, I didn´t mean to... Fuck!“, Harry cursed embarrassedly and tried to hide his face, but Snape stopped him from complaining once more with a tender kiss, slid to Harry´s right side and pulled him into a strong embrace.

„Shush. Nothing needs to be said right now“, Snape stated in that kind of tone that didn´t encourage objections. He swished one hand to wandlessly and skillfully vanish the mess in Harry´s pants, pulled the young man close once again and snubbed the candle with another silent spell. He pulled the cover over both of them and they fell asleep quickly, just before the sun started to rise once more.

***

 

When Harry woke up, his sleep-addled brain needed a moment to realise that he wasn´t in his own bedroom. What was even more confusing was the insisting hardness pressing into his backside.  
In an rush, it all came back to him. He started rubbing himself against the morning wood that was already in a most convenient position. 

„You are a very, very naughty brat,“ Snape curred with a breathy voice.   
„I´m sorry I woke you up,“ Harry said insincerely and turned his neck to grin at his lover.

„You most certainly are not. And nor am I,“ Snape said amused and canted his hips to encourage more contact between his cloth-clad crotch and Harry´s still nude buttocks. „And what a pleasant way to wake up it is. Ahhh...“ Snape sighed.

„Sir?“   
„What, brat?“   
„May I undress you? It seems quite unfair that you know what I look like naked and I, uh, don´t.“

Snape scooted back so he sat against the headboard, stretched out his arms in a melodramatic gesture and said: „I am completely at your mercy.“

At that, Harry couldn´t help but laugh. He loved the easy atmosphere that was between them, now that they had been intimate with one another.

He scooted between Snape´s legs and revelled in revealing square-inch after square-inch of white skin. After undoing the last button, he bit his lower lip and asked permission with a quick glance into Snape´s face. The latter gave a nearly imperceptible nod, although the potions master seemed to be a bit tense. Harry slowly pushed the shirt over Snape´s shoulders and perused his chest, which was mostly ivory in colour, but marred with its fair share of old, silvery-white scars. Snape was neither skinny, nor overly muscly, and Harry reached out to draw his right forefinger along those spell-induces lines.

Snape let out a breath that Harry hadn´t realised he was holding.

„I am not a very handsome man, Harry. I never was.“

„Hush. You´re perfect. I mean, you´re not, probably, but to me you are, you know? Besides, I´m no Mr Universe, either.“

Snape chuckled and shrugged the remaining garment off completely so as to give his former pupil more access to satisfy his curiosity.

Almost instantly, Harry´s eyes were drawn to the Dark Mark, stark black against the pale skin. When he reached out, Snape flinched. „Please, let me...“ Harry asked in a tone one would employ to attract a shy animal. Snape gave in, carefully watching Harry´s face for a reaction that might make it necessary to draw back his arm again. Harry, however, took a close look, then guided Snape´s left hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

Sensing Snape´s uncomfortableness, Harry went on exploring Snape´s chest. It was so much fun to take it in with all his senses: to look, touch, taste... to nuzzle the sparse, black hair growing there, feeling the warmth that the person, he formally thought of as cold, emitted. Gradually, Snape relaxed back into the fluffy pillows and let his lover explore him to his heart´s content. When Harry arrived at Snape´s pajama bottoms, he undid the bow and drew them down, until he could discard them fully. 

„There´s something else I´d like to try,“ Harry said, looking at Snape´s flagging erection.  
„Let me guess. Tap-dancing?“ said Severus dryly, taking in a sudden breath when Harry dove right down and boldly licked at his shaft. Fascinated, Harry closed his right hand around the other man´s member and stroked it the way he ususally touched his own. When he looked up to measure his action´s impact, he was treated to a delicious picture: Snape, between pristine white pillows, relaxed, but with a facial expression that would surely feature in Harry´s future wanking fantasies; his thin, but sensually curved mouth lightly opened, half-lidded black eyes, that looked at him smoulderingly and turned him on even more. The jet black hair uncharacteristically tousled, some strands hanging into his slim face, framing it in an extremely sexy way.

„I wish I´d known how incredibly hot you are when I was a student – my potions lessons would have been a lot more exciting,“ Harry grinned and prevented any snarky come-back by taking the head of Snape´s cock between his lips, suckling at the slit where pre-cum was already gathering. When his lover let out a deep, deep sigh, he tried to take even more of the hot flesh into his mouth, minding his teeth. Snape´s hands came to Harry´s head and fisted in the unruly dark mop, out of sheer helplessness in the face of so much unexpected and long-denied pleasure.

Harry released Snape´s dick for a moment to calm his breathing and bestowing kisses upon the heavy, dark sac. „Oh Merlin, you taste divinely!“ lick „And I love seeing you like this: entirely consumed by good feelings... I want to give you so much pleasure“ suck „and to tell you always how much you turn me on, how the way you look at me when you´re aroused nearly kills me because I get so hot and bothered... And your voice, do you even have the slightest idea what it does to me? You sound like liquid dark chocolate, bitter and sweet all at the same time; I bet you could make me come with your voice alone!“ Harry got so worked up over this, that he started humping the mattress to at least try and relieve some tension.

„Turn around,“ instructed Snape in his best teacher-voice. Harry didn´t dare not comply and with Severus help straddled his chest, so they both could pleasure each other simultaniously. But what Harry had not expected at all was the potions master´s hot, slick tongue between his arse cheeks, probing and licking around his opening while stroking his erection with a firm, unrelenting hand.

„Oh Merlin, you´re going to kill me!“ Harry screamed out. „Is that even legal?“   
„Would you think that would stop me?“, said Snape darkly, instantly resuming his actions. It didn´t take too long a time for Harry to reach his orgasm. The whole load spilled onto Snape´s chest, leaving pearls of white on the ivory surface.

In his sex crazed state, Harry took Snape´s cock into his mouth as deeply as possible and sucked, sucked, sucked, until Severus cried out and followed him over the point-of-no-return.

Harry tried not to choke on the huge amount of sticky fluid that left a bitter taste on his buds. Bravely (Gryffindor!) he just worked his throat to swallow it quickly.

Afterwards, he turned around once more to lie down, sated and exhausted, next to an equally peaceful Snape.

„Make you come using my voice alone? Well, that certainly is a challenge I´d gladly accept,“ Snape mused. Only his marginally upturned mouth suggested that he was indeed in a very good mood.

Harry took great pleasure in freeing Snape´s face from stray hair and getting a ressemblance of order into the black, satiny strands, then closing the distance and kissing the man, that now seemed so handsome, that he wondered why he hadn´t noticed before, tenderly on the mouth.

„How come I only now see how gorgeous you are?“ Harry asked.

„The eye sees that it wants to see.“

„Maybe. I´m sorry I was so blind.“

„Never you mind. I only recently realised that you are not anymore the spoilt adolescent that I accused you so long of being.“

„I guess we´re even.“ Harry pulled up the bedcover against the chill that set in after the strenuous activities. „Professor?“

„Oh, for Merlin´s sake, Potter, don´t Professor me, I had my tongue up your arse!“ 

At Harry´s thunderstruck expression, Snape laughed out loudly.

„I already told you to call me Severus.“

„Only if you stop calling me Potter and start calling me by my first name.“

„Very well, Harry.“

„Severus... I like that. Severus... It rolls of one´s tongue nicely. And it feels weird. Although you´re not my teacher anymore I feel as if you´re about to deduct points when I call you by your first name.“

„Fifty points to Gryffindor for sucking me off so expertly.“

„Do other people know how funny you are?“

„Only those I had sex with.“

After a bit of quiet musing, Harry asked „Did you enjoy our little...tryst...as much as I did?“

„I don´t make a habit out of ejaculating in unpleasant circumstances.“

Harry huffed frustratedly. „Can´t you just for once say yes or no like a normal person?“

„Noone has ever categorised me as normal.“ Snape said, but couldn´t hold back his amusement, which made Harry want to tackle him and just bite him. So he did.

„Ouch, you uncouth, vicious... ungh!“ Harry closed the ranting mouth with a hot kiss, straddled the potions master and cajoled Severus´ lips open with his pleading tongue, slowly and almost timidly entering this still new territory, this kiss being less demanding and more soulful than the last ones, bordering on emotional. Snape put his hands on Harry´s shoulder blades, driving him closer bit by bit, so as not to get caught, for he would gladly deny any participation in such a searching, urgent kiss, too profound to be discounted as meaningless and insignificant.

After minutes of sweet kissing, nuzzling and holding, Snape broke the caresses and tried to break free of Harry. He abruptly excused himself. „I need to have a shower and then I´ll make myself breakfast. Do you want something, too?“ Snape tried for a casual tone, not wanting to admit that they had crossed a boundary he wasn´t entirely comfortable with.

„Er...sure. Meet you downstairs,“ Harry replied just as airily, feeling a little empty inside, and not being completely sure, why.

 

***

 

„Fo have you been wookin´ at houfef a aw?“ Harry asked around his toast.

„I beg you to refrain from eating like a caveman! Is it up to me to not only introduce you into the etiquette of sex, must I beat tablemanners into you as well?“ Belying his words, Snape didn´t come across half as acrid as he used to.

„I´m sorry, Professor,“ Harry said out of sheer habit. When Snape skilfully arched one eyebrow, he corrected „I´m sorry, Severus. I said: Have you been looking at houses at all?“

„Have I already stretched the limits of your hospitality?“

„Merlin, no; one would think that after such a mindblowing orgasm, you´d be a little more agreeable...“

„You need not put up with me, if that is what you are implying.“

„Stop it, will you? That´s not what I meant and I think you know that. I like to `put up with you´, rather more than I had thought possible, to be honest. I just was trying to make small talk. I´m not very good at this...“

„Forgive me. I tend to being difficult every now and again,“ Snape conceded.

`Understatement of the year,´ Harry thought, but kept quiet for peace´s sake.

„I wouldn´t expect you to go all soft on me, now that we had sex. And, you know, that´s part of what makes you so attractive. You, raising your eyebrow, snarking with that cruel but talented tongue of yours...“

„I must say, I had never seen it from such a vantage point. Your insights are most intriguing, thank you for sharing.“

„You´re very welcome,“ Harry beamed, and heartily bit into his toast, then spooned up some baked beans and shoveled them into his mouth for good measure. Happily munching, he grinned at the Potions Master´s disgusted countenance.

„Speaking of intriguing – I faintly, but fondly remember a remark concerning the sensual properties of my voice...“ Snape smirked, when Harry gulped down the rest of his breakfast with some pumpkin juice and instantly was all attention.

„Maybe I don´t even need a potion to ensnare your mind... Or bewitch your senses, Mr Potter,“ he drawled lazily and let his voice drop further on purpose.

„Maybe all it needs to achieve that, are some well-selected phrases, intoned in a fashion that could maybe... arouse you...?“

„Oh sweet Merlin, that is incredible,“ Harry whispered weakly, and tried not to shift too much as to deny Snape the pleasure of discovering, what huge an impact his speech had on him.

„Will you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to my room, Mr Potter?“ Snape pursed his lips and looked deeply into Harry´s green eyes. Harry only nodded and sprung up from the breakfast table, dislodging the cutlery that banged on the floor with a loud noise. Snape only looked amused, took his clumsy lover by the elbow and apparated them to the first floor. 

„You only did that to impress me with your power,“ Harry said half-heartedly joking.

„Cheek, Mr Potter. Lie on the bed.“

Harry, still bewitched by the dark, rich baritone of Snape´s voice, that flowed over him like liquid chocolate, hesitated for a moment.

„Now,“ said Snape imperiously, and Harry scrambled to the double bed, mussing up the sheets in the process, and lied down flat on his back, only his head propped up on one of the pillows, so he would be able to observe the tall dark man, who took place on a wingback chair. Snape elegantly crossed his legs.

„Don´t move. If you do, I shall have to restrain you. So you might listen for once to the instructions you are given.“

Harry gulped. Snape looked so self-assured, sitting in his usually upright position. Not even the fact, that he still wore his silken pajamas, took away from his silent authority.

„The only thing touching you now will be my voice,“ Snape elaborated, being incredibly smug to see what he could do with one of his best assets.

„Does it arouse you to lie there like this, having me watching you, being on display?“

Harry´s breathing got decidedly heavier, as he listened intently to the verbal caresses, because that was what they were. No matter the seemingly uncaring tone, he knew without a doubt, that this was Snape, wanting to give him pleasure, treating him to a special erotic adventure. 

With a snap of Snape´s fingers, Harry´s pajama bottoms had vanished, leaving him utterly naked to the scrutinising eye of the Potions Master.

„I see that you quite like the idea of being seduced by words only... You are already fully erect without having been touched in the slightest.“ Snape steepled his fingers. He looked like an emperor on a throne, acting out his power on his subjects.

„If I were to touch you – which I obviously won´t – I´d trace the lines of your abdominal muscles southbound until I´d reach your oh so stiff member.“ The way Snape said the word `member´ should not be allowed, Harry thought, because it was so sexy, coming from those severe lips, that he had a hard time not prematurely shooting his load all over himself.

„Although I certainly would refrain from touching it... yet. I´d take your scrotum into my head and squeeeze,“ he drew out that particular word in a nearly sadistic as if he indeed had Harry´s sac in his hand and at his mercy. „I would squeeze your testicles in a fashion that is just this side from pain, and although you´d know that I am a cruel man and that it would give me pleasure and satisfaction to see you suffer a bit,“ at this, Harry actually whimpered, „you won´t do anything at all to stop me from torturing you in a plesant, but nevertheless merciless manner.“

Harry had to close his eyes. The stimulation of his austere lover rigidly sitting opposite him and observing him while he talked to him of deeds that Harry wanted having done to him although he was afraid of them at the same time, almost led to a system overload.

„I would then suck on my digit until it was sufficiently wet,“ and just to underline this image, he actually did suck on his slender index finger, „and slowly rub petal-like circles on your pink sphincter. I´d breach you-“

At this, Harry came violently, jerking heavily on the bed and scrunching up his face almost as if in pain. Snape was beside him in an instant and kissed him deeply, greedily swallowing Harry´s desperate screams, while pumping his cock a few last times.

When Harry came down from his high, he slowly opened his eyes and said „Merlin... that was good! Can we snuggle a little now?“

„I don´t do snuggeling.“

„You did yesterday.“

„That was sleeping.“

„Oh, balderdash. Stop evading me and come here.“

With a grunt, Snape got himself comfortable next to a quite exhausted Harry and held out one arm, so he could get closer.

„Harry... you do realise this is just plain sexual gratification?“

„What do you mean?“

„I don´t want you to get too attached to me. I am not a person one should seek a relationship with. I am neither nice nor sweet, and I am many years your senior.“

„Hah, as if I hadn´t known all those things for a long time. You don´t need to warn me, I´ve seen you at your worst. And still... I´ve come to like you.“

„I´d hate for you to get hurt.“

„Well, I´d survive it. Don´t you like this here? Getting off, cuddling, talking...“

„Well... yes, I do.“

„Then let´s have a go at it, whatever it is or could be. Give it a chance. You might come to like me, too. In a non-sexual way, I mean.“

„I fear that I already do.“

Harry pondered that statement and found that it warmed a part in him that had been cool up until that moment. He thuoght about the implications such a confession would entail for a man as scarred and proud as Severus Snape.

„Does it scare you?“ he tentavely asked.

„Loath as I am to admit... It does. Very much so.“

„So you´re not only afraid for my feelings, are you?“

The ensuing silence was answer enough.

Harry sneaked up his lover and kissed him softly. Snape recipocrated in the same fashion.

„Well, I´ve certainly survived worse than a... companionship with you.“

„That is very flattering, professor.“

„Brat!“


End file.
